


Pas de Deux

by Azeran



Series: AH Boys [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Freewood - Freeform, Gavin-centric, M/M, Shy Gavin, flirtation, gavin free/ryan haywood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has a love for ballet, that is only partially inspired by the star of the stage, and his one true man-crush: Ryan Haywood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to enough Tchaikovsky, and these things start to happen. Can't say I'm sorry. Imagine Ryan Haywood in a leotard and leg warmers, and Gavin fawning over him like the adorable fanboy that he is. Go on, do it. Yeah. I like it too.

“Hey Gavin?” 

The Brit in question looked up from the cameras he’d been adjusting, quickly locating his summoner. As always, Ryan Haywood gleamed like a diamond in a world of muted blues and somber grays, the lights onstage illuminating the thick sheen of sweat painting his skin and practically gluing his leotard to his body. Gavin had to try very hard not to stare at how nicely Ryan’s tights clung to him, the slightly sheer fabric doing little to hide the well toned muscles and muscular thighs. Not that his torso was any less distracting. The man was sculpted like a Greek god, all rock hard abs and pecs to die for. Ballet would do that to a person. 

Of course, Gavin had no idea what that was like. Oh sure, he worked for Aile du Griffon, Austin’s most...unusual dance company, if not the most infamous, but he was the least talented person on stage. Which was a kindly way of saying he had two left feet. His adopted mother Griffon, the company’s matriarch, had attempted to teach him a few things, train him up so he could at least do something reminiscent of a dance step. It failed. Miserably. As it turned out though, Gavin was remarkably good with a camera, and so claimed the prestigious job of filming all of the company’s performances. He did a damn fantastic job of it too! Plus, being behind the camera meant he got to sit in on a lot of rehearsals. It was a first class ticket into a world that he found as exhilarating as he did beautiful. Especially since certain aspects of this world were tall, blond, and ridiculously good looking. 

“Yeah Rye?” Nervous, Gavin swallowed and put on a smile for said blond in question, silently praying that Ryan couldn’t see his flaming cheeks from so far away. Or hear how badly his voice cracked. Lord, that’d be embarrassing. “What’s up?” 

Stretching his calf in a move that looked languid, though Gavin knew to in fact be calculated and precise, Ryan gestured him closer. “This is some of the more challenging choreography Griffon has given us. Everything has to be perfect. Or, as close to perfect as I can get it,” Ryan chuckled. He waited until Gavin had shuffled closer to the stage, then reached out, offering him a hand up. “I think she secretly takes delight in torturing us.” 

“Na. She just...likes to do different stuff.” Gavin laid his hand on Ryan’s, climbing somewhat awkwardly onto the polished floor above. His gangly body had always been a nuisance, but next to Ryan he was definitely the odd sort out. “You looked like you had it all sorted out. All your limbs in the proper place, that sort of thing.” Noticing his fingers still laced through the performer’s, Gavin jerked back and laughed it off with a bright smile. “Don’t worry about it Rye. You’ll do great!”

“Mm..” Ryan made a noncommittal sound and turned to face him, earning Gavin’s delicate flush. There was something about the way the dancer looked at him that made him tingle all the way to his toes. Like he was seeing into Gavin’s very soul, reading him as clearly as if he were an open book. Geoff and Griffon did the same thing, but Ryan was different. For one, he was ridiculously attractive. And Gavin was very, very attracted to him. “Gavin. You alright?”

“What?” Gavin jumped a foot in the air, squawking as he came down and barely avoided crushing Ryan’s toes. “Sorry, sorry! Don’t scare me like that, you dope!” He swatted at a naked forearm, secretly enjoying the sensation of skin against his own, sweat smearing his fingertips. If only he could touch Ryan more often. Then again, Gavin was pretty sure he wouldn’t survive prolonged contact. “Griffon’ll have my head if anything happens to you! You’re her star!” 

“Then be more careful. Your head is the most appealing part of you,” Ryan teased, whirling away before the lad properly realized what he’d said. The second he did, his entire face lit up bright red, and he sputtered frantically. It only served to earn Ryan’s laughter. “Calm down! I can practically hear the gears grinding in there. Don’t tell me you’ve never been complimented before.” 

Not really. In fact, Gavin could think of a tiny handful of times where someone had seen fit to compliment him on anything. Geoff and Griffon not included, because as much as he loved them, they were biased. “Sod off Ryan,” Gavin grumbled, scrubbing his ruddy cheek. Ryan just laughed even harder, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth and enjoyment, and he performed a graceful pirouette that brought him directly before the embarrassed Brit, his glistening muscles mere inches from Gavin’s face. Good lord, if he wasn’t flustered before, then he certainly was now!! “Bloody hell! Haven’t you ever heard of personal space?” Gavin gave Ryan’s shoulder a push, but the dancer was barely fazed. In fact, he didn’t even move an inch, save to cock his head and roam his eyes up and down. 

“You know....I’m surprised I haven’t seen you in classes before,” Ryan drawled, something pensive in his tone. As if inspecting, he cupped his hand around Gavin’s bicep and squeezed, earning a startled yelp. “You’re fairly light on your feet, when you actually focus, and you have a lithe build. Perfect for a dancer.” 

“W--what?” A thousand excited voices crowded into his mind, but Gavin shook his head and waved off the roaming hand. “Don’t be daft. I’m not made for the stage! That’s a job for you lot. You all practice day and night for this stuff, while I..” Gavin paused, nervously wetting his lips. While he, what? Filmed? Stared longingly not only at the glistening wood beneath his feet, but at the performers who graced it in their gilded and feathered costumes, resembling some distant foreign creatures who made dancing into a work of beauty? “Griffon tried. To teach me, I mean. I’m not cut out for it,” he explained, the longing and tinge of bitterness in his voice quite clear. There was no way Ryan didn’t hear. And if his frown was anything to go by, he didn’t approve. “It’s fine! Don’t feel bad for me Rye-bread! Some people aren’t made for the limelight. But I get to see everything through my camera lens, and capture it for all time! That’s pretty important too.” 

“......Well, I can hardly argue that. Your films create a lot of revenue for the studio.” Ryan’s lips softened into their normal playful grin. “I suppose it’s safer this way anyway. God knows I’d feel nothing but pity for the poor dancer stuck as your partner. You’d probably trample their feet before you even managed to tie your pointe shoes!” 

“Aw, Ryan!! That’s mean!” Gavin whined, clasping a hand over his heart. “You’re so cruel to me. What did I do to deserve it, huh?” Ryan chuckled, which drew a round of giggles from the lad himself, breaking the irate illusion. Secretly he was happy to switch back to some lighthearted teasing though. He didn’t want anyone’s pity, but especially not Ryan’s. Lovely Ryan, who held a spot in Gavin’s heart inspired by more than his dancing. If only he could tell him....for now though, this was good. Gavin was happy just talking, and getting to spend time together. Speaking of though- “Show me the choreography for act two, will you? I’ve been dying to see what a pas de ciseaux looks like in slow-mo!”

If Ryan sensed the change in subject, he didn’t show it. “You’re in luck. I was going to practice that next.” Moving away from Gavin and taking his stance at the middle of the stage, he flashed a warm smile at the brunette. “For the record though, I’ve been told I’m a pretty decent teacher.” He pulled up, never taking his eyes off Gavin’s green. “You know. If you ever change your mind.”

Gavin sucked in a breath, his nerves all aflutter. “T-thanks? I mean, thanks. That’s sweet of you. But I’m good.” He was. Seriously! Not that he wouldn’t be daydreaming about the gorgeous Ryan Haywood teaching him ballet for days to come. God, that would be a dream come true. Something right out of a fairy tale. Too good to be true, but oh so sweet to imagine.


End file.
